Maybe
by Sargent-titan
Summary: Jinx struggles to come to terms with her choice to become a hero and begins to wonder, was it the right choice? Meanwhile the Titans don't trust Jinx and find it hard to believe she's turned for the good. Will Flinx prevail? One-shot unless someone wants me to make it a two-shot.


**I hope you guys like this story!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans, otherwise it wouldn't have ended where it did!**

Jinx hadn't expected the Titans to like her, or even to accept her. She _had_ however expected them to trust Kid Flash. According to him, he and Robin were and still are best friends.

So when she had walked into the tower with her redheaded friend, she wasn't ready for some of the glares she got. Robin had looked at her like she were the devil, and all through the day had kept one eye on her at all times. She didn't even want to start on the other titans.

At the very least, they left her alone. After defeating the brotherhood of evil, most of the heroes had gone back to Jump City to scare one of the few villains left. It was incredibly amusing when Dr. Light gave himself up without even a thought. After that, the heroes had gone back to Titans tower. Some of them had no way of getting home, some were to tired, and some were like Kid Flash. Trying to catch up with old friends they hadn't spoken to in years. This left Jinx to stand awkwardly near the back of the room, watching Kid Flash flit around the room speaking to everyone. Everyone but her.

"Hey Jinx." a voice said from behind her. The person's shadow towered over her, and Jinx knew exactly who it was.

"Cyborg." The pink girl stated. She turned to face him, and saw that he was smiling.

"You know, it's great that you're a Titan now and all..." he started, but one look at Jinx's face told him to stop. "You are a Titan now, right?" he asked her. The first thing Jinx would have said was 'no, absolutely not' but then she thought about it.

"I don't think I'm a titan, and I don't know if I want to be. But maybe I'll just be normal for good." she said offhandedly. But Jinx knew she could never be normal again. She wouldn't be able to do it.

"Well, even if you're not a titan, it's good that you aren't a villain." he smiled at her again. "Well, I have to go, but if I see your boyfriend, I'll send him over." he waved at her as he turned and walked through the crow again.

"He's not my Boyfriend!" she replied, but it was to noisy for her to be heard. She drooped slightly. She didn't belong in this place. She wasn't a hero, and she could never be normal. But, Jinx really didn't want to steal, go to jail or hurt people anymore.

Jinx leaned against the wall and let herself slide down. Today was going to be a long day, and not even once had Kid looked over at her. 'You'd think considering he dragged me here, he'd at least talk to me for a minute.' she huffed angrily. As she did this, she surveyed the room and the people in it. She didn't know many of the people there, but she recognized enough of them.

There was a girl talking to the blonde peace boy who had pink hair as well, but it was a darker pink than hers. And on the other side of the room was Bumblebee and the titans from titans East. That was the extent of the people she could recognize however. Some were only vaguely familiar from the fight, and so much was going on, none of there faces or names had stuck in her mind all that well.

Within that though, Jinx became aware that she was no longer sitting alone. She looked to her left and saw sitting next to her was Kid Flash.

"Hey Jinxy." He smirked at the use of the nickname, which earned him a light punch in the arm. He feigned hurt and dramatically leaned on her shoulder. "Oh Jinx, how you wound me so..." he lamented while laughing. Jinx just rolled her eyes, but she was smirking slightly.

"You're an idiot." she laughed as he turned to her with a silly face.

"I see you smiling Jinx, don't deny it." he smiled at her and leaned into her again. She just looked at him and pushed him back to his spot. Jinx shook her head fondly. How was it that in just four days he had managed to change her that much?

"So what's eatin' ya?" he asked, a little more serious this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong." Kid Flash just raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sure, nothings wrong. That's why you're moping here in the corner rather than hang out with some seriously cool people."Jinx didn't grace that with an answer. She knew he was right, and he knew there was something wrong, but if he didn't know what it was than he really was an idiot.

"I don't see how you don't know." Jinx said and looked at him.

"Ah, they don't like you. Is that it?" he answered. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Of course that's not what's wrong. I could care less if they didn't like me. No, it's that I'm in a place where nobody trusts me to be here, I don't belong here! I tried to hurt some of the people in this room right now, and would have had I gone with the Brotherhood of evil." she said exasperatedly. Kid flash looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Sounds like good reasoning. But, have you even tried to talk to anyone else here? They won't trust you unless you try as well." he reasoned. Jinx didn't like that he was right, and stayed silent. "What if we ditch this place for a little and hang out, just the two of us. Clear our heads for a bit, and we can go wherever you'd like, if it's on the planet, I can run there." Kid flash boasted the last part of his sentence, and Jinx smiled at him. She would never admit it out loud, but he was really sweet.

Jinx had a realization. No one here trusted her, and Kid Flash was right, no one would ever trust her if she didn't try.

"As wonderful as that sounds," she paused for a second to look around the room, and to really look at the people as well, "I have something I have to do here first." and with that, Jinx stood up and stretched, and Kid flash was reminded of a cat. He watched her walk in the direction of Starfire, and saw the red heads face fall slightly. He could see Jinx speaking to her, and before he could see Starfire's response, Jinx had been engulfed in a Tamaranian hug. He heard Jinx laugh, but could tell, that hug must have been painful.

"So, we can start over?" Jinx looked at the Tamaranian hopefully, and Starfire beamed.

"Of course! But there are a few things I need to know." Jinx faltered slightly after hearing those words. What could Starfire need to know? Starfire's serious face split back into a smile. "Where do you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" she finished quickly.

Jinx was taken aback, that was all? "I came from this city, Kid flash, purple and sure." she said slowly. Starfire gave her another bone crushing hug. "Wow, you're really strong." Jinx wheezed in after re cracking her back.

"This is most exciting friend Jinx. I am glad that we shall never again be at odds!" and with that, Starfire flew to talk to Raven, presumably about Jinx.

"Well she seems friendly." Jinx turned around at the sound of Kid flash's voice.

"Yeah, she really does." things were starting to look up.

Jinx went around to all the titans that she had fought before. She wanted a fresh start with each of them, if they were willing to give it, and most of them were. Talking to Beast boy hadn't been to hard, he seemed optimistic about her and wished her the best at whatever she chose to do. Raven was a little trickier, but after some prodding from Starfire, gave in. She didn't trust her, but she would give Jinx a chance. Jinx also talked to some of Titans East, apologizing to Bumble bee.

But Jinx still had one more Titan she needed to talk to. The Boy wonder, Robin.

She was not looking forward to this. Robin was a totally different story than the other titans. Jinx doubted that he would even give her the chance, especially after everything she had done. But Jinx wanted to do this right. She didn't want any hard feelings between them, and even though she didn't like Robin, she could learn to respect him. She wanted to face her fear, and do this alone.

Jinx asked Kid flash if he could leave her for a few minutes, and with one look, he knew why.

"Of course. And don't worry, deep down, Robins a big ol' softy." and he ran off to talk to Speedy.

Robin was in a conversation with Red star and Pantha, but as she approached, the teens went silent. Jinx stood there for a second, trying to gather the courage to speak. "Robin, can I speak to you for a minute? Please?" She hated how she sounded. She sounded pathetic and scared. Jinx was neither pathetic or scared. She was a bad luck sorceress, those words just weren't her.

Robin nodded, and the two behind him seemed to get the message and left them. Robin stood defensively, and Jinx was nervously twitching her hands. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look, I know that you and I got off on the wrong foot, and that was my fault. But I don't want to be like that anymore. I don't know if I want to be a hero, or if I should re start in a normal life. And..." she took another breath, and almost gritted out her next words, "...if you decided to send me to jail, I would serve whatever time I was given, to the fullest." the words felt strange to say in that context, but if she was trying to be a good person, they were words that needed to be said.

Robin was silent for a minute, he looked at Jinx, and she knew he was thinking about whether or not to believe her. "Alright Jinx, I'll accept that." Jinx smiled slightly, "But, trust has to be earned." Jinx nodded her head.

"Of course." she agreed. His voice and face were very steely, and it intimidated Jinx.

"But if Kid flash trusts you, then I'll trust his judgement and give you a chance. You know the consequences if you take advantage of that." Robin finished seriously.

"Believe me when I say, I wouldn't want to betray Kid flash like that. I wouldn't want to do that to him. He's given me a new chance, and I'll be forever grateful for that." she replied, and was surprised by Robins reaction. He smiled.

"Well Jinx, welcome to the team." they both turned when they heard a yell from a few meters away. Kid flash had been listening the entire time. When he saw the were looking at him, his face turned as red as his hair, and he lowered his fist from the air.

"Heh, oops." he laughed awkwardly, and put his hand through his hair. Robin laughed at him.

"I see you haven't changed much with stealth, have You KF?" Robin laughed as Kid Flash glared playfully.

And as many doubts that Jinx had in herself at being a hero, she also trusted Kid Flash's judgment. If he thought she could be a hero, then so did she.

She looked around the room again, and watched the interactions between everyone. Laughter, camaraderie, and there was a feeling she couldn't place. But she could tell, these heroes were like a family. They were there for each other, and Jinx had never had that before.

 _'Maybe, choosing being a Hero wasn't so bad after all.'_

It was late, and most of the other heroes had crashed at the tower for the night or had gone home. Kid flash was the latter.

"Are you coming Jinx?" he held a hand to her before picking her up bridal style. The pink haired sorceress huffed. She hated being carried. She hated it even more when you were going at god knows speed. "Oh come on Jinxy, don't be like that! You know you love this!" Jinx just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sure." she replied. Before she knew it, Kid Flash was running. Colours blurred together, and it made her queasy, so she focused on looking at Kid Flash's green eyes. He smiled without looking down. She's have a fit if he wasn't looking forward. In 12 seconds, they were at a house. It had a wooden porch with a covering,and had cream walls and a dark roof. It was nice.

"Where are we?" Jinx asked Kid flash.

He just smiled at her."This is my uncle's house. It's where I live." he lead her up the steps of the porch and brought her to the door. He stopped right before they went into the house.

Jinx looked up at the slightly taller boy, who under the dim lighting looked different somehow. "I want you to know Jinx, I'm really glad that you chose to become a hero. I was scared if you went civilian on me, I'd never see you." he smiled a sort of crooked grin. And while the moment was sickly sweet, for once, Jinx didn't mind.

Kid Flash leaned down, while Jinx stood on tiptoes, and for a brief second, there lips met, before they pulled away from each other. They both laughed when they made eye contact again.

"It's getting dark, we should go inside. Plus, my aunt is probably home, and you'll love her." Kid flash said. Jinx's eyes widened at the prospect of meeting his aunt. "Oh don't worry, she's really nice. Plus, I presume you don't have a place to go for the night, and you must be starving." he added.

With Kid Flash, sometimes she had problems being stony and cold. She'd get back in the habit soon enough, but for now, Jinx was okay with it. She didn't mind this niceness, even if just for a little bit. It was a break from her regular self.

"Okay." she smiled at him, and that was all that needed to be said.

Jinx had been a villain for many years, and within just a few short days, she had sold that life for good, made amends with the Titans, and had a possible relationship with a certain yellow and red speedster.

Maybe, just maybe, life would be changing for the better.

 **So how did I do? Should it be ended here, or should I continue it? Thank you for reading,**

 **-Sargent-Titan**


End file.
